Pearl Moon
by amorza
Summary: After being tricked into mating with Kouga Kagome flees when she find out she is pregnant. In the future a young woman named Pearl finds out about her mothers past and she finds Sesshoumaru. Kag Kouga and SessOC Pearl
1. Chapter 1

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

Pearl woke up in her mother's childhood room as she did everyday for the last twenty years and stood in front of the mirror scrutinizing her body. As an adolescent she was often ridiculed for her thick curves and long legs. She could still hear the kids calling her a giant and Bigfoot now. Now as a young woman she covered up as much as she could, and being a librarian that wasn't a difficult task. Glancing up at her cobalt blue eyes and tanned skin she noticed another strange mark on her cheek. It looked like a mole but it was in a shape…a nine point star. Looking over on the other cheek at the wiggly looking line she sighed, 'Now I'm a scarred giant'. At six feet tall she was taller then most females her age which made dating impossible since she was also taller then most Japanese males. A soft hand traced the small mark on her cheek and it moved down her smooth skin as if it had a mind of its own. Long pink hair touched the small of her nude back and her pink curls needed a trim. She frowned. "I think I'm fat, and ugly and just EW!" Pearl grabbed her robe and went towards the shower. Pausing briefly she heard her mom crying again. For a week now she had been in tears over Kami knows what. Deciding that her shower would just have to wait, she creped into her moms room, "Mother tell me what's wrong."

Kagome jumped at the sudden sound of her daughter's voice. That cocky brashness had to be genetic as her fathers tone was just like hers. "It's nothing sweetie, you should be getting ready for work or you'll be late again." Quickly wiping the tears from her eyes Kagome looked at her grown daughter and smiled. She remembered when Ginta told her she was expecting and when Hakku took her and fled from Kouga in the middle of the night. Before then her life had been so much simpler.

Five hundred twenty years ago, in the Feudal Era…..

"Inuyasha what are you going to do now that Naraku is defeated?" Kagome asked. A few days ago Kanna had come to her explaining the event leading up to Naraku's demise. Apparently after he stole her last shard Midoriko appeared and purified him and returned the completed Jewel to Kagome's side. Midoriko had also given Kanna, Hakudoshi, and Kagura a new lease on life. Of course the group didn't believe her until Miroku opened his hand to find his wind tunnel completely healed. Now they had the future to plan and she hoped that her future included Inuyasha.

"I don't know Kagome. I always thought that I would defeat Naraku and I would wish to become a full blooded youkai like Sesshoumaru and maybe rule over my own lands," Inuyasha calmly said looking up at the sun. He knew that this conversation was coming sooner than later. Kagome loved him any fool could see that. But Inuyasha had already mated with someone else and now was the time to tell Kagome that it was time for her to move on.

"Your own lands Inuyasha that's so exciting!" Kagome chimed in. She hugged him tightly and went to kiss him but was interrupted by a growl.

"And just what do you think your doing to my mate Kagome?" the female demon asked.

Kagome looked up to see Ayame looking like she was ready to pounce. She had never seen the wolf demon look so pissed. "Your what?!"

"Kagome…,"Inuyasha whined. He was hoping Ayame would have listened from a distance and allowed him to talk to his friend alone.

"Inuyasha is my mate now. He lost a dual with Kouga and gained me…and you now belong to…

Then a whirlwind overtook the group, "Hey Kagome," Kouga said with a seductive grin.

"Kouga what's going on here?" Kagome asked. She hated to be treated like she was someone's property and even more to find out that Inuyasha lost a dual and now she was Kouga's mate still wasn't making sense.

"Its simple I beat dog shit here and he lost you to me. Since I already vowed to mate Ayame I gave her to Inuyasha and he gladly took her as his mate," Kouga exclaimed proudly. He had been chasing after Kagome literally for two years now. Each time Inuyasha would beat him down. He finally got the best of the mutt and took Kagome as his by out smarting him.

"Shut it mutt or I'll…" Inuyahsa growled.

"Or you'll what Inu…I am your mate and whatever you wanted to have with this human is over. We are expecting our first litter Kagome did you know that?" Ayame smiled. She hated that human bitch with all that was in her and now Kagome was finally getting what she deserved.

Sango and Miroku had arrived in time to catch the tail end of what Ayame had said. They both stood in shock and looked at Kagome in pity. She was in tears but was silently crying. Her heart finally broke.

Kouga looked at his mate to be and frowned, _'So she still has feelings for him well I will fix that.'_ He snatched her up and ran as fast as his feet would carry him. What was strange is that Kagome didn't resist, she didn't even scream out for her friends. He reached a secluded area close to a small pond and sat her down gently. "I thought maybe you needed to get away from all that."

Kagome's hurt filled eyes looked at him as if he was the scum of the earth. Kouga knew that she didn't like to be treated like property but what was done was done. She was now his mate and there was no getting out of this agreement. He sat down next to her and stared at the water. The dragonflies were fluttering and dancing amongst themselves. The sun was setting the frogs were croaking and getting their fill on the insects. And here he was sitting with Kagome as she cried because of his deceit. "Kagome let me explain."

"There is nothing to explain Kouga. I was a fool in thinking that Inuyasha loved me and that you got the message that we were just friends," she bit out in anger. How could she have been so fucking foolish? Inuyasha never loved her and now she was stuck with Kouga. Well at least he loved her…but she didn't love him at all.

"I hope you will forgive me Kagome. I know that I was wrong and I will spend my life making it up to you," Kouga said.

Something in Kagome stirred. He did truly love her didn't he? "Maybe…I can learn to love you Kouga." She never saw the huge smile that graced the brash young warriors face. But she felt the tender kiss he gave her. That was the beginning of the end for Kagome as she knew it.

Back in the present day…

"Okay mother but we need to talk about why you have been crying. I worry about you while I'm at work," Pearl said. All too often she watched her mother go into these trance like states and she didn't like it. She wasn't a fool and could sense that something was troubling her mother but she just couldn't lay a finger on it. Shaking her head in worry Pearl went to shower and get ready for work. While in the shower she noticed that her breasts were bigger. 'That's odd I'm too old to still be growing.' Seeing that she was extremely late, Pearl hastily dressed in a black pencil skirt and a plain white shirt. She slipped her feet in her black pumps and walked a few blocks down to the public library. Of course it was empty and her supervisor looked at her evilly as she walked in and sat at her desk. Unable to concentrate she decided to put the books back in the rightful place. Strolling in the history section she saw a young man sitting on the ground reading her mom's first and only book. "Excuse me sir do you like that book?"

When he looked up at her Pearl froze in fear. His cold amber eyes pierced her youkai soul unceremoniously as his clawed hands raked through his long silver hair. "This Sesshoumaru enjoys reading historical reenactments of my life."

Hearing the name Sesshoumaru almost made Pearl urinate on herself. "No…no way there is no way my mother said that there aren't any more youkai other then me."

"Your mother is the miko Kagome I presume," he asked knowing the answer. He had been the one to protect the shrine and the Tree of Ages even after Inuyasha's mate attempted to destroy it. He was also there the night Hakku threw Kagome down the well in an attempt to stop Kouga from murdering another hanyou baby. What surprised him most is that this young lady before him wasn't a hanyou but a full blood youkai walking around with no concealment to hide her powers.

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru…are you going to kill me?" she was shaking in her skin. All the tales her mother told her as a child included him trying to kill her mom or Inuyasha.

"No however I will be visiting the shrine later there are some matters I wish to discuss with your mother," he said standing up.

Stopping him before he left Pearl grabbed Sesshoumaru's arm and asked "Do you know the reason she cries?"

Giving Pearl the promise of a painful death glare he removed her tiny clawed hands, "Yes," and in a blur was gone.

Kouga had searched for centuries for Kagome. After killing Hakku for his deceit he still wanted to right his wrongs. Being alone without a mate but still bound to the person was like being in prison. It had been so long since he last felt the softness of a woman that Kouga almost went mad with desire. He finally found the Tree of Ages and the holy shrine that Kagome was now the overseer of. Climbing the steps he felt the connection with her instantly but stopped himself from running into her arms. Her powerful aura suffocated him and angrily shocked his youkai. 'She knows I am here already,' he thought.

"Kouga go away!" Kagome said with her bow and arrow ready to fire. She knew this day was coming and didn't allow her abilities to grow stagnant. If Kouga wanted a fight she would give it to him.

Red flashed in Kouga's eyes, truthfully speaking he should have killed her for forcing him to be the sire of a hanyou, but all he wanted was to hold his mate. "Kagome we need to talk."

"Talk! After all these years you think I am foolish enough to think you want to talk Kouga! You will not take her from me," she let her first arrow fly.

Kouga allowed the arrow to hit him in the shoulder and grimaced, "Damn I forgot how painful purification powers can be. Look Kagome…koi please lets just talk."

"KOI how dare you call me koi!" Kagome yelled letting another three arrows loose. She wanted him to die. He had promised to make up the pain she suffered and ended up causing her to endure worst then Inuyasha could ever have.

Five hundred twenty years in the past…

"Kouga darling I'm pregnant!" Kagome squealed. After finally trusting Kouga she allowed the mating ceremony which only consisted of the wolves howling at the moon, eating until they all were fat and her and Kouga consummating the union. At first she was a little disappointed that she wouldn't be having a wedding but after seeing Kouga naked she forgot all about it. It had been two months in the making and Kouga was slowly earning her trust. She remembered her first orgasm, when he decided that he just had to taste her. Now she was finally pregnant with their first litter. She was sure there was at least three babies inside her.

"Your pregnant…that's impossible Kagome, you're a miko your blood should kill our children before they are able to form," Kouga frowned. There was no way he would have a hanyou child. All of the elders looked down on him because he mated with a human there was no way he would continue to be shunned because of his child's dirty human blood.

Kagome stood there with her mouth slightly opened in shock, "Kouga I am pregnant I can feel the babies move."

Deciding to play along until he knew if he would kill the pups or not he smiled at Kagome, "Well then looks like I am going to be a father." He kissed her and spun her around.

Feeling reassured Kagome got excited again and started asking a million questions about the birth, what the cubs would look like, how many did he sense…etc.

In five months Kagome woke up in the middle of the night to pains, she rolled over to find Kouga sitting up and his blue eyes were now red. Frightened Kagome backed away from him, "Kouga my love whats wrong?"

"You are in labor I must go."

Before she could say anything else a dreadful pain ripped through her. Now on all fours Kagome pushed until the first baby eased out. She saw a female wolf come in and began to lick the newborn wolf cub. She smiled and continued giving birth to four more tiny balls of fur. Taxed Kagome gathered her babies and lay down. She felt Kouga return and she smiled at him. "Here are your babies Kouga all boys."

Kouga picked up his sons and looked at them. They had hairy little human bodies like him, but they were hanyou. He could smell the tainted blood in them. It was law that any father of a hanyou was charged to kill them. Looking over at Kagome he decided to do it now before she got too attached to them. "I will be back Kagome."

She didn't hear him, she was already asleep. When he returned, he heard Kagome screaming at the wolves in his den. "Kagome whats the problem?"

"Our babies they are gone. When I woke up the wolves were licking up the blood and…I think they killed them Kouga. I don't sense them anywhere," Kagome was frantic.

Kouga told the wolves to leave and hunt, "Kagome we need to talk."

She remembered the last time they talked and he promised her that he would make up all her past pains. Surely he was going to avenge their cubs.

"Kagome I took the cubs and ended their lives. I cannot have hanyou's here in the den they will weaken the tribe," he quietly said.

"You…"

"Kagome I'm sorry," he said but she passed out.

Back in the present day….

Kouga dodged the arrows and glared at her, "Kagome I don't want to fight you please just give me a chance."

"You murdered six litters of MY cubs and now you want to fucking talk. FUCK YOU!!"

"Kagome, I was wrong."

She stopped when she heard those words. Kouga the obnoxious wolf who she trusted and mated finally said the words she wanted to hear. "I will fix you some tea."

Pearl's day went rather fast and now she was enjoying the warm spring air. Walking home from work was her favorite thing to do. She just knew her mom would have Oden ready for dinner and they would joke and talk until her mom was tired. Then she would go and meditate for the night. When she reached the stairs she saw her moms arrow. "Mother!" she ran up the steps and opened the door. She felt her mother's presence but she also felt another youkai. Pearl sped into her mother's room when she heard her scream. "MOTHER!!!!!"

Pearl saw something she had never saw before: a man on top of her mother pounding deeply into her and her mother screaming in pleasure. "Oh my…I'm so sorry." She ran into her room so embarrassed that her mom was fucking a very hot young man and here she was single a twenty year old virgin…her life sucked.

A/N: Thank you my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

**_Last time on Pearl Moon_**_: Pearl saw something she had never saw before a man on top of her mother pounding deeply into her and her mother screaming in pleasure. "Oh my…I'm so sorry." She ran into her room so embarrassed that her mom was fucking a very hot young man and here she was single a twenty year old virgin…her life sucked _

Pearl ran to her room and slammed the door. Her face was flushed with embarrassment. Her mother and some hot guy who looked to be about half her age fucking like wild rabbits. 'Great even my mom can get some dick,' she thought with her knees to her chest. A knock at her door let her know that now came the talk, her mom had some explaining to do. "Come in."

Kagome couldn't believe how stupid and horny she was. After all this time she still loved the mangy wolf. Yeah she gave in easily but she needed sex. Pearl coming in and seeing them was another thing she hadn't counted on. She thought that they would have been finished by then but Kouga had other plans. Apparently wolves really mated for life and he hadn't been with anyone for five centuries. She wouldn't be surprised if she ended up pregnant. Now she had to talk with Pearl, and that alone was going to be a hard task. She pushed Kouga to the side, got up and made her way down the hall way to face the music.

"Pearl lets talk about it sweetie," she calmly said.

Pearl got up and opened the door, not looking her mother in the eyes for fear of further embarrassment. "Look mom, I know you're a grown woman and you have needs…I should have knocked or something…I…"

Kagome saw the sincereness in Pearl's eyes, "That's your father…Kouga the wolf prince…he came back to talk and one thing lead to another and well."

Pearl's blue eyes widened so big that they looked like they would pop out, "My father…mom I thought he was dead."

"Well I assumed that since I never sensed any other demonic aura that they all died out, but apparently there are still far more youkai then humans and my abilities have gotten a bit stagnant," Kagome said.

"Ok mom well then I really don't know what to say, I am so well embarrassed I mean mom no child wants to walk in on their parents having sex….that's just disgusting," Pearl said looking extremely ill as the smell of hot sex filled her senses again.

"I know…and I'm sorry you had to see that. Well I am going to make dinner we can all talk then," Kagome said as she stood and walked out the door.

Kouga was standing in the hallway, listening in on the two female's conversation. A deep part of him knew that all of this drama was because of him. Now he had a daughter who is the princess of the wolf tribe who soon would be in heat. Something he never had the chance to tell Kagome. Pearl would need to find a suitor and soon, if for no other reason to protect her purity.

Pearl smelled oden, but refused to join them for dinner. She couldn't look her father in the eyes after all these years. It had been bad enough that she was a hanyou and even in the present day hanyou were still uncommon and heavy taunted for belonging to neither race. Instead of joining them for dinner she decided to go for a walk. Pearl jumped gracefully out the window and sauntered on the shrine grounds. Looking back her blue eyes met her father's identical orbs she turned and continued walking. She needed some time to think.

After meeting such an intriguing female Sesshoumaru decided to take a walk back towards what use to be Inuyasha's forest, but was now the shrine grounds of Kagome and her daughter. He said he would visit and as much as he detested the shrine and the way the holy powers made his skin crawl he would keep his word. He arrived just in time to see Pearl leaving. Curious he followed her. She being untrained wouldn't notice him so he didn't have to mask his aura. She had grown to be a strange youkai child, never concealing her true nature but then again she looked human. Even to a youkai's eyes they would have to look twice at her, the pointed ears most youkai had were small on her and blended well with her hair. He assumed she kept her tresses long to hide them. He also noticed that she was becoming a woman in her scent. That would prove bothersome since most youkai males would prefer to rape and neglect young virgins then to use charm and grace as they did in his time. Of course him being the king of all youkai he would have to watch out for her. Pearl was the last of the pure blooded virgins in this time. Most female youkai were common whores and lacking any class or self respect. They would even have tryst with human, which he still detested. Pearl was different, he watched her grow up since she was on his shrine in thusly under his protection. From a tiny little youkai she grew faster then humans making her extremely tall for her age. Her tanned complexion made her stand out even more against the alabaster hues of most Japanese girls. Her pink hair and piercing blue eyes was the topping on the cake for the freak of the year award. But instead of ripping them to ribbons of human flesh she would run home crying to her mother. Kagome was wise enough to never tell Pearl of her strength but raising her as a hanyou was down right wrong. _'Could it be that Kagome didn't know Pearl was a full youkai?'_ Sesshoumaru continued his musing until her screaming made the silver hairs on his neck stand up. Pearl was in danger.

Kagome looked over at the oden she cooked and sighed. Pearl was still in her room most likely too humiliated to come down and eat. "I guess I should go get her huh?"

"No need she is gone Kagome," Kouga said devouring the well prepared food.

"Gone? How do you know that?" she frowned, she knew that Kouga's aura muted her abilities but she still should have been able to sense her own child.

"I saw her leave and I might add that she looked extremely stressed out," he added.

"You saw her leave and you didn't say anything?"

"Relax Kagome, Sesshoumaru is following her, this is his shrine and she is under his protection," he said stuffing more food in his mouth.

"Kouga get out," Kagome said with her eyes glazed in anger. It was a mistake to think he would care about Pearl or even her. After all he wanted to kill the newborn and he hated her for sullying his name in the youkai world by having a hanyou like Pearl.

"Wait Kagome she is grown she will have to find a mate soon anyway who better then ole shit brains," Kouga said. True he should have cared but she was an adult youkai. In the wolf tribe she would have to either submit to Kagome and never breed or be kicked out anyways.

"What did you say? She is only 20 years old she should marry for love not because her hormones are telling her to mate," Kagome proclaimed angrily. "And I don't want her with Sesshoumaru or any other dog or wolf. Neither species can't be trusted."

"Spoken like a miko scorned. Look I know that you are still hurting from my actions. I have had 500 years to think about it and to decide we need more pups. Pearl is grown and the wolf tribe is weakening. If I had known those pups would be full youkai I would have never…well you know," Kouga said unaware of the danger he and any youkai within a close proximity of the shrine was in.

Kagome was enraged to the point where her body was floating and glowing a violent pink and blue. A purifying barrier went up and exploded in a mushroom cloud killing any youkai close and scorching Kouga's fur. "GET OUT NOW!!!!!" her voice boomed.

With his eyes now bleeding red Kouga had taken all the abuse he could for one day, Kagome was still his mate and he had to make her submit in some way. His demonic blood would not be denied after all this time. "Kagome do not ever attempt to purify this Kouga again. You are MY mate and even thought you fled all those years ago I am still a youkai prince and the dominant one in this relationship. Now calm yourself and submit."

She could not believe the gull of the stupid mutt. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE OR YOU WILL DIE!"

The battle for supremacy was officially on.

Sesshoumaru rushed to the aid of Pearl but when he arrived the "attackers" were splattered on the brick walls of the alley. He smirked at the ruthless way she protected herself, but seeing her in the fetal position screaming in tears made him second guess. Her face was covered in blood and tissue but more important she had strange markings that now were glowing neon colors on her face. Approaching cautiously he reached down and picked her up. "You are safe with this Sesshoumaru."

Opting that discretion was the best way to handle this situation. He flipped out is cell phone called the clean up crew and for his car. It was rare for a youkai to kill a human and usually they would be convicted and murdered by his hands for any offenses to the human race, he of course took the blame and took Pearl home.

Kagome was now out of breath, Kouga was even faster then before and her powers were fading fast. She was bleeding from the various claw and bite marks Kouga had given her. He was serious. She would submit or die fighting. After all the years of raising Pearl and hating him she refused to back down. This was a fight that should have happened back in the wolves den when he first murdered her pups. More resolute then before she balled up her tiny fist and took a fighting stance. She created a pink sword from her powers. This was her last stand, she would win or die.

Kouga thought after hurting her a bit that Kagome would stop fighting. All he wanted was his mate and his tribe back. He didn't think she would be so stubborn. Inside he was conflicted, he had to dominate her but he loved her and wanted nothing more than make sweet passionate love to her again. Her fiery attitude made his cock twitch but it also made his youkai pissed. He wanted to fuck her and kill her at the same time…more like fuck her to death. "Kagome this Kouga will not yield. Submit to me Kagome, be the mate I know you are, I wish not to cause you any more harm."

Kagome laughed, "Cause me harm…bullshit Kouga. Yeah I know I'm the fool for forgiving you so quickly. I let my lust over cloud my better judgment but that was the last straw. Pearl could get hurt and you don't care. She is a hanyou and has weaknesses."

"She is a full blooded youkai, miko" Sesshoumaru chimed in. His shrine looked like a battle field. The dozen of dead youkai around the perimeter told him that she was battling but never had he thought Kouga would have found her.

"Pearl. What happened to her?" Kagome said taking her eyes off of Kouga who was now her opponent.

Seeing an opening Kouga pounced on Kagome in a final attack knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and looked at Sesshoumaru. He knew that if the Taiyoukai wanted he could kill him just for injuring the habitants of this shrine. But Sesshoumaru continued carrying Pearl to her room. "Come wolf we need to talk."

A/N: Thank you my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

**_Last time on Pearl Moon_**_: Seeing an opening Kouga pounced on Kagome in a final attack knocking her unconscious. He picked her up and looked at Sesshoumaru. He knew that if the Taiyoukai wanted he could kill him just for injuring the habitants of this shrine. But Sesshoumaru continued carrying Pearl to her room. "Come wolf we need to talk." _

Kouga and Sesshoumaru walked into the shrine both carrying an unconscious female. Sesshoumaru laid Pearl on the loveseat in the living area. He looked around at the homely décor. Nothing like he was use to. Kouga came back down the stairs from Kagome's room. He watched the youkai lord carefully still not trusting him.

"Sit wolf."

Feeling too exhausted to fight he sat down with his arms crossed, "Ok what do we need to talk about?"

"Why are you here Kouga?" Sesshoumaru asked. That was the million dollar question. It wasn't as if Kouga didn't know were Kagome lived, all youkai knew of the Shikon miko. They also knew to stay away from her and her daughter. Which is why Kagome never sensed any other youkai in the area.

"I wanted to make amends I ended up making a mess out of the entire thing. I slept with Kagome earlier today and Pearl walked in on us. I missed my mate ya know…well before I knew it we were fighting again," Kouga was truly sorry for everything. He should have known Kagome's forgiveness was a temporary thing. They missed each other and should have ironed all this stuff out before sex.

" Pearl is a full youkai who will be mating age soon. She is under my protection Kouga. I will not have you putting her in danger," Sesshoumaru said. He overheard the conversation that led up to Kagome and the wolfs fight.

"She is my daughter of course. I won't put her in danger. But she is too old to be here. I can not over power my instincts Lord Sesshoumaru. She has to leave…or mate. I for one will not mate with my daughter but her mother will not take this lightly."

Sesshoumaru had thought of that too. Kagome was attached to her child and may think she would be able to protect her alone. Then there was the matter that Pearl was untrained. She had powers but he was sure even Kagome did not know what they were. He watched the emotions on Kouga's face…he reminded him of Inuyasha. They never hid there feelings but used them in battle. That was a weakness in his opinion. Kouga was also weakened from his lack of mating with Kagome. A few more years and he would have died. Sesshoumaru also did not want to verbally say he would protect Pearl, that would put him in a precarious situation. His youkai would take that as she was his and his alone. Her blood called to him making him want to mark her…but he was certain that was just her pheromones.

"Lord Sesshoumaru perhaps you can take Pearl…I can not have her here with me and Kagome. I won't be able to fight the hordes of youkai that will come since I have been feeble for the past few decades," Kouga said. He hated admitting that he would not be able to protect his daughter but it was a fact. As the alpha male his youkai would force her to submit to her mother and not mate unless it was he that mated her. Of course Kagome being human would see that as incest.

Sesshoumaru saw Pearl begin to wake up. "I will leave you and Kagome to make that choice wolf. I will return in three days."

Pearl actually had heard the entire conversation but kept her breathing even until they had finished. She couldn't believe that she was a full youkai with powers. She knew her mother was doing something to keep them dormant because when she came home she felt weak however when she was out doing her daily routine she felt powerful.

"WAIT!"

Kagome looked around, _'Is this heaven?'_ she thought. Her head was still cloudy from whatever Kouga did to her. She then remembered… Pearl was hurt. She jumped up out of bed despite the pain radiating all over her body. All Kagome could think is to get to Pearl before Kouga killed her. She ran down the stairs and saw Pearl running in the direction of Sesshoumaru…wait…SESSHOUMARU?!

Sesshoumaru turned around just to see Pearl running towards him screaming wait at the top of her lungs. He could smell Kagome's fear and Kouga's anxiousness. She grabbed hold to his arm and begain begging for him to take her with him. He frowned at her, but he knew she didn't know better then not to touch his person. "Release this Sesshoumaru at once."

Kouga reached up and pulled Pearl from Sesshoumaru earning a pulse of purification from Kagome. "What the hell was that for?"

"Get your hands off of my child Kouga!"

Sesshoumaru stood there waiting for them to settle down. His golden eyes stared at Pearl, she truly wanted to go with him but he did not know why. He figured she would stay around to find out. She was an adult and could choose to come with him. However he wasn't sure if his youkai would be able to protect her without desiring her.

"Sesshoumaru why are you here? Pearl isn't ready to mate yet…she is a hanyou ya know. She wont be able to mate until…"

"Kagome she is a full blooded youkai remember," Kouga said. He couldn't understand why she was in denial. He could smell she was lying and knew that Sesshoumaru would take offense to her lie.

"Mother I am a full youkai. I knew it! Please let me go with Lord Sesshoumaru so he can train me…please" Pearl pleaded.

"No you are my baby Pearl and I don't want you getting hurt. You deserve a normal life. Not one full of blood and murder. There are a few female youkai left and if I can keep this spell over the house you will be safe," Kagome pleaded. She knew what would happen. She had heard the reports of females getting raped all the time. Male youkai of this era just wanted to copulate…maybe procreate. There was a few royal youkai who would mate with her just so she would bare them an heir. But for the most part Pearl was open for business and every demon male would be able to tell within a few days.

"Why mother? Why didn't you tell me about my powers?" Pearl said. She remembered that there were times when she created a barrier around her as kids teased her calling her a freak and a big foot at school.

Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru, he had lifted his eyebrow noting his interest as she spoke. "Your powers are too strong to release. I have sealed them and they will only surface if you are in danger or if you mate a powerful demon who will be able to control them."

Kouga looked at his daughter skeptically, "I don't sense anything, are you sure Kagome?"

"Of course you don't…your weak right now Kouga. Lord Sesshoumaru can feel it can't you?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Pearl he could see a violent red aura wrapped in a pink and blue light. Kagome was right she was sealed. Her powers would be equivalent to a hundred nuclear weapons if needed. "This Sesshoumaru senses her power. It was wise of you miko to seal her. However I am not certain that there is a youkai powerful enough to mate her."

Pearl gasped. '_Does that mean I will be alone forever?'_ "Can I go with you Lord Sesshoumaru? You can train me and make me stronger that way I will be able to at least control my powers."

Kagome saw Pearls logic but didn't want to part with her daughter. She remembered Kouga saying that they needed more offspring to rebuild the wolf tribe. Perhaps she would be able to truly forgive Kouga. " Pearl is that what you really want?"

"Mother I have been living a lie for far too long. It's time for me to live for me. You have father back now…please mother let me go," Pearl asked. She knew this was going to be hard for the both of them. All her life her mom was everything she had. Pearl went to school and came home everyday to help her mom with the shrine. Knowing she was different then humans but not understand exactly how Pearl stayed from the social scene. Her mom was her best friend.

"Pearl sweety if you want to go then you have my blessing."

"Then is it settled, Pearl Ookmai you are now a member of the House of the Moon court. As of today your name will be Lady Pearl Moon, until you are mated by someone this Sesshoumaru approves of."

"And if you never find someone for her? Then what?" Kouga asked.

"I will find her a suitable mate. Come Lady Pearl," Sesshoumaru said leading Pearl out of the house. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and flew off.

Kagome cried as she watched her only child fly off with her once enemy. Seemed like the fates really hated her. She looked at Kouga who appeared equally as troubled. "What's wrong Kouga?"

"I will never get the chance to know my daughter," he said before running off. He needed time to be alone. Had he been smarter and more tolerant back then he and Kagome would have been happy. Things would have been better, but he was just a teen not more then 250, young and brash. All he cared about was getting rid of Ayame and making Kagome his. Inuyasha had been a fool to bet Kagome's heart.

Flashback

"Hey dog shit I bet you wont win if we really fought…what do you say?" Kouga had been planning this day for weeks. Finally he would get rid of Ayame. She was a pest and way below his standards. She was only 150 years and still too childish, she and Inuyasha would make a great couple.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga as if he was crazy, "I will pound your wimpy ass into the ground wolf."

Oh…then willing to make a small wager shit head?" Kouga loved out smarting the dog. Of course he would say 'hell yeah' and then not being able to back down he would bet Ayame and Kagome…a switch.

"Hell yeah…just name it!" Inuyasha just knew that Kouga was a pussy. He could beat him hands down.

"Lets switch mates, if I win I get Kagome as my mate and you get the first hit off you get Ayame. But if I lose I will mate Ayame in front of you and leave Kagome alone forever…of course you guys will get my shards. What do you say?" For a second Kouga thought Inuyasha had figured out his word game. He played it cool waiting for the dumb mutt to catch up.

"Yeah sounds good, but fists only I don't want Ayame trying to kill me for killing your weak ass, now lets go," Inuyasha ran at full speed at Kouga unleashing a hail of flying fist.

Kouga easily dodged them, "Is that all you got fuck face?" It was his turn to punch Inuyasha. He uppercutted the hanyou square in the jaw earning a yelp. "That's how you hit half-breed", he snarled. Kouga refused to go down he wanted Kagome and he would win her. Kouga was seriously going to hurt Inuyasha.

Inuyasha looked at Kouga, 'He is serious,' he thought. Deciding it was time for him to show the wolf who Kagome belonged to he clawed at Kouga's face. "You're not getting Kagome…she is MINE!" His eyes began to bleed red. He refused to loose.

Kouga knew if Inuyasha changed he didn't have a chance in hell, "Now now shit head, no changing it's an unfair advantage I am a full youkai and we all know a giant wolf can beat a hanyou any day." He saw Inuyasha thinking about it once his eyes changed back he knocked him through four large trees.

Kouga slowly walked and stood over the unconscious hanyou, "I win."

End Flashback

Of course he won and he watched Inuyasha reluctantly mate Ayame. She was so heart broken but there was nothing she could do. He lied and told her he lost her to Inuyasha. He even managed a tear. Once they mated he told Kagome he won her. To Ayame that sounded horrible, he won a human over a full blooded youkai female. But to Kouga he had won the best woman, Kagome the human miko from the future.

Kagome sat there alone in the shrine. She decided that now Kouga was back in her life they needed to talk. "But will he just talk?" she asked no one in particular. She hated the idea that losing her virginity to Kouga was just another stupid thing Inuyasha did. He had bet her and lost. Kouga wanted her and he got her. Now he was in her time…the present his future…or something like that with her at her shrine and Pearl was gone. She remembered hearing something about more pups to rebuild his tribe…smiling she decided that more kids would be exciting.

Kouga walked back into the house and smelled food. "Kagome where are you?"

"I'm here Kouga," she yelled from the kitchen.

He saw her reaching up trying to get something from the top shelf. He watched as her little skirt raised up showing off her round rear. "Nice," he huskily said.

Startled at Kouga's deep voice Kagome lost her balance off the step stool and fell right into Kouga's…chest. She looked up and saw the concern…the love. She blushed, he was still the same wolf demon from the past. "Thanks Kouga."

"Anything for my mate," he said before nipping her ear. "Now can we…get to know each other a little better?" He picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. Kagome giggled the entire way there.

A/N: Thank you my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	4. Chapter 4

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

_**Last time on Pearl Moon:**__ "Anything for my mate," he said before nipping her ear. "Now can we…get to know each other a little better?" He picked her up and carried her up to her bedroom. Kagome giggled the entire way there._

Pearl never looked behind her as she flew towards the west, the idea of being a lady, a real lady with beautiful dresses and jewelry made her excited. Looking up at Sesshoumaru she had never thought she would be this close to another demon. True she always felt a tingle of a demonic aura here and there but to be up close to who is known as the strongest youkai in history was both an honor or a bit scary. Looking at her world from a birds eye view was beautiful. It reminded her just how small humankind and youkai where in the universe. Smiling, she instinctively snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru eliciting a low growl from him.

Sesshoumaru fought hard to control himself, Pearl's sweet innocent song like a symphony in his ears…she was soothing to him. Although he was alert to his surroundings the calming effect she was having on him sent his flying into cruise control. It was a short trip to western Japan and with her holding on to him it would feel hours longer. She was soft and warm and beautiful…for a wolf. Wolf or no wolf that fact still remained that she was one of the few virginal youkai left and he still had to think of a way to find a mate for her and soon. If not then she would be bound to him with or without a mating bond. That wasn't the main problem to Sesshoumaru, the main problem would be protecting her even from himself. She was maturing by the second, emitting off pheromones telling all youkai males to come and get it. He would not sleep well until he kept his promise.

"Make way for the lord of the west returns!!!" Jaken bellowed.

All the servants went into high speed as Sesshoumaru's aura could be felt from miles away. He would need a bath, fresh clothing, food and a nap once he touched down. Jaken made sure everything was perfect for his lord. Jaken stood outside proud at the work that was done. All hallways dusted, wooden floors cleaned, gold shining…surely his lord would reward him with a nod of appreciation. When Lord Sesshoumaru landed Jaken's yellow eyes almost fell out of his head. 'Who…"

"Jaken go prepare Lady Pearl Moon's room," Sesshoumaru said not even noticing any of the hard work that Jaken and his other servants had done. His cargo was still too close for his comfort. Quickly releasing her, he went straight towards his dojo, the great lord of calmness needed to blow off some steam.

Pearl stood there stunned. The large dwelling was beyond anything she could ever imagine. Many times she had read about the large structures on the feudal era, she had even gone to the historic temples through Japan on four tours. However his palace was far more then any temple she had ever seen.

"Lady Pearl Moon, follow me," Jaken said. He could not believe that his lord would bring home a stray regardless of how pleasant she smelled. Jaken felt his member tighten as he inhaled her alluring scent. Looking around he also noticed the male members of Sesshoumaru's army taking interest in the new female. 'This would prove to be most interesting,' he thought while leading the young woman to her quarters.

Rushing to the dojo with all of his speed, Sesshoumaru removed all of his clothing before meditating. He needed to clear his mind of the alluring scent of Pearl. Sitting with his legs crossed, hands relaxed in his lap Sesshoumaru allowed his mind to wonder free. His inner beast purred at the wondrous scent of the cherry blossoms surrounding his home. Mental peace and liberty took him back to a time were power was all he desired, a time where youkai ruled…ancient Japan.

Flashback…

There was a mad rush in the house of the moon. Jaken, Taori and Ara were preparing for Lord Sesshoumaru to return from the high council. The three youkai knew that he would be in a foul mood. Taori went to the harem and prepared the lords favorite concubine for his return. He would need to release some stress and everyone knew his favorite way to do that was a good fuck. Jaken ordered the servants around making sure the palace was spotless and dinner was ready. Ara worked hard in the kitchen to prepare the lord's favorite meal, raw venison and rice soaked in sake.

While in the mist of cursing out a rabbit youkai who broke a vase Jaken noticed a messenger bird circling the sky. He along with Taori ran out into the garden. The hawk youkai landed and bowed respectfully before making his announcement. "It has been decreed that Lord Sesshoumaru of the West, son of the Inu no Taisho, find a suitable mate in order to maintain his birth right as the Taiyoukai of the West. If Lord Sesshoumaru fails to find a suitable mate he will forfeit his title and therefore be exiled never to return to his ancestral lands." The hawk youkai handed over the document to Jaken and flew off.

The two looked at each other in disbelief. Had the council gone mad? Would they dare threaten the great Taiyoukai of the west and live? Before any of them could speak Lord Sesshoumaru made his appearance.

"Leave me."

Taori and Jaken both bowed low and scurried off to let Ara know the news.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Of all the diluted and deceitful things the council had done to him this topped the list. They found an old law stating that if a male youkai lord was not mated by his 700th summer then he would lose his title, lands and riches to the council.

Sesshoumaru was not a foul mouth demon but he could not contain his tongue as he roared out "FUCK!!"

Fucked was correct. He was 699 summers and it was winter. That meant he had 6 months to find a mate. Not just any mate would due but a "suitable mate." Sesshoumaru knew that all his concubines were excluded. Although they were exceptional in bed, they all were beneath him and lacking the knowledge, power, and pedigree to be lady of the west. He thought about his servants Ara and Taori. They both came from royal bloodlines but neither was an Inu. Ara was a flying squirrel. She was pleasant to the eye but not beautiful by most standards. She had large brown eyes and buck teeth, but her long tan hair and sexy curves made up for that. Ara ran the kitchen and was also the daughter of a minor lord in the southern region. So she would know how to run the business matters of his empire. She was polite and traditional. Basically she was boring. He needed excitement.

Taori was more his type. She started off being a concubine and moved up to being an adviser. She made sure that all his consorts were lady like. She also ensured that the palace was a warm and inviting place even though he was aloof and cold. Taori was a spit fire. Being a fox youkai, she was closer to inu then any one else in the palace. Her fiery red hair and ice blue eyes complimented her sassy attitude and arousing body. He would have chosen her if not for her promiscuousness nature. She was a nympho. There had been many times when he would catch her giving oral favors to his solders in the barracks. Once, she had caused such uproar that he banned women from the base indefinitely. Her reputation was repulsive and many times he regretted rutting her. Her advice on the other hand was most valuable. She often informed him of revolts and treason.

Sesshoumaru knew that he would have to send out a mating call. He loathed that idea but had no other choice. He needed a mate. Pleased with his decision he made his way towards his library to find the scroll with the spell for the call.

Jaken, Ara and Taori stood in a semi-circle discussing how to help their lord. There was no doubt that he would have to do a mating call but there had to be another way. "We should find his mother, as the current lady of the west she would know how to deal with the council and how to find a mate without causing a lot of uproar," Ara said. As much as she would love to be with her lord, it would not be. He was perfect and she…well was not.

"Then it is settled I will seek out Lady Rakia, you two stay here and kill or deflower all the innocent maidens within a fifty mile radius. Also send out the unmated youkai and tell them to rut every single female, youkai and human alike, within mating age. The council will have to change their minds with no virgins around," Jaken said before scurrying away to find Lady Rakia.

Taori's blood lust was instant she sought out every weak human maiden and slaughtered them all within an hour. She hated humans. If there were no human females available and no pure youkai females then the lord would beat the council at their own game. It would be a long time before the human would repopulate and when they did she would go out and kill the females off again.

Ara went right to Lady Rin although the child was more like a daughter to her lord she was still within mating age. She looked down at the beautiful young woman and remembered when she wouldn't talk to anyone. Now she would tell tall tales of her travels with Lord Sesshoumaru. Ara took a single claw laced with poison and punctured Rin's soft flesh. After she was certain Rin was knocked out she reached down between her legs with two clawed fingers and messaged her untouched passage. Once she found the virginal barrier she ripped it forever making Rin unavailable to mate with their lord. She felt Taori's aura coming towards Rin's room and was glad she had dealt with this delicate situation before Taori. Knowing the fox's hatred for humans, she knew Taori would have wasted no time killing Rin. Leaving out the window Ara could breathe a breath of fresh air. Rin was safe, now all she had to do was pray for Jaken.

Taori, walked into Rin's room with the intent of making sure she was no longer a candidate for the heart of Sesshoumaru. She looked at the beautiful teen that just a week ago had her first heat. As much as she hated humans, Taori's cold soul melted for Rin. She had even thought to teach her how to please a man, but Sesshoumaru was against it. Sniffing the air she knew that Ara was there before her. Also she knew that Rin was no longer a virgin. Deciding to have a little fun she opened the young woman's legs and took a long lick. "Divine," she whispered. It had been so long since she tasted another female. Tonight she would make sure that Rin was no longer innocent. Taori teased Rin's little pleasure bud with her tongue until the young woman began to moan. She sucked it hard feasting off the juices the young wards body unknowingly offered her. Sensing the girl was close to rapture she held her down as she woke up to a climax. Rin moaned out, riding the waves of pleasure. She was scared until she looked down and saw crimson eyes glowing up at her. Biting her bottom lip she held in another orgasm. Taori smiled up before she pushed two fingers into the unsuspecting girls cavern. She saw the fear in Rin's eyes as she pumped faster inside her. Her ministrations caused Rin to shiver with glee as sweet bliss hit her again. The young ward collapsed, her body now covered with sweat and goose bumps. Taori stood up and smiled at the confused but satisfied girl. "You are no longer pure and innocent, this Taori has assured that. Now sleep my lovely Rin."

Jaken finally made it to Lady Rakia's end of the castle. Wounded from the wards she placed up to keep out her son, Jaken called out to the lady of the west. Silently he wondered why she would live in such ruins. "Lady Rakia, the western lands needs you. The council has schemed to take them from Lord Sesshoumaru if he does not mate. You are the only salvation, please my lady come to our aid."

"Jaken, if I aid you what will this Rakia receive?" she was no fool. The last time she helped was when Inuyasha was almost killed by Sesshoumaru as a child which was the reason she was banded to the most destitute section of the palace. If it had not been for her status, Sesshoumaru, her son, would have killed her a long time ago. But this was a fate worst then death. She was cut off to the luxurious world of the noble. Although her silk kimono was still lavish, it was the only one she had. There where no servants, just her. She has to fend for herself.

"My lady I cannot offer you anything but my service, however, I am sure Lord Sesshoumaru would be honor bound to you," Jaken said knowing that if his master found out he was there with Rakia he would kill him in the most gruesome way.

"Very well, lead me to Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru sat in his study researching how to get out of this precarious situation. If all failed him, he would do a mating call. Of course he knew that Ara and Taori had taken care of the problem for him. He could smell the blood of innocent humans in the air he could also scent the arousal of Rin he just hoped that Ara put her to sleep first. The council encouraged him to mate quickly and had even allowed him to mate a human as if he would stoop so low. He was impressed at how quickly his advisors acted on his behalf making sure to buy him some time to get out of this deal. Just when he thought all hope was gone he felt the familiar youkai of his mother.

"Enter," he said before Jaken knocked.

Jaken opened the shoji and bowed never looking up at his master. Lady Rakia looked at her son. His mask of indifference was in place, his posture betrayed no emotion he was cold…just as she trained him to be.

"Mother so you have a solution?" Sesshoumaru asked. He knew the only reason Jaken would break his command is if it was in his best interest.

"I do, call a council meeting. As long as I am alive you will never need a mate," Lady Rakia said with a smile.

End Flashback

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes and looked in the direction his mother was standing. Her silhouette outlined the shoji to his dojo, "Mother."

"Who is she?" Lady Rakia asked. She was becoming restless and needed a new challenge. This woman was not the first of Sesshoumaru's bitches he brought home. Of course they never lasted.

"She is Pearl, daughter of Prince Kouga and the Shikon Miko. I have vowed to protect her until I find her a mate," he begrudged to answer. Since she was the lady of his lands he had to explain himself.

"Very well then, I will personally train to be a lady of the court, good day," she smiled. Now was her time for revenge.

A/N: Thank you my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

_**Last time on Pearl Moon:**__ "She is Pearl, daughter of Prince Kouga and the Shikon Miko. I have vowed to protect her until I find her a mate," he begrudged to answer. Since she was the lady of his lands he had to explain himself. _

"_Very well then, I will personally train to be a lady of the court, good day," she smiled. Now was her time for revenge._

Soon after arriving to her sleeping quarters Pearl settled in for a nap. She was a little frightened to be away from her mother, but she was happy. Finally she would become a woman and make her family proud. Never in her wildest dreams had she expected to find another youkai, never the less become a lady in the greatest lord of legends court. Lying on a soft pillow top bed, Pearl took time to look around her room it was antique with a modern flare. Flat screen plasma television with a golden picture frame, golden vanity, a large white armoire adorned with golden chrysanthemums with an oval floor mirror. Closing her eyes she smiled, this was the beginning of her new life.

Lady Rakia silently peeked in on her guest. 'She will be perfect.' Smirking, she quickly went to put her plain into motion. Entering her bedroom she moved towards her secret laboratory behind her wardrobe. Rakia arranged all the ingredients she would need for the love potion. Giving it to the new wench in the court would be easy, of course, but this time she would have to administer it in small doses. She didn't want Sesshoumaru to detect it like he did the last time. The death of Lady Yukiko was unfortunate.

Flashback

'Finally the last dose and I will be free,' Rakia thought. Finally Sesshoumaru brought home a bitch worthy of being the lady of the west. For as long as he was unmated she could not move on and the counsel could have their way with her. She loathed the thought of those old slimy men touching her smooth skin. They had to be the age of her father, yet they desired her beauty and lusted after her day and night. Rakia never told her son the price she paid for his power and she never would. It was his birth right to be the lord of his fathers land and no one would ever take that away from him.

"My lady," Lady Yukiko said with a bow. She coveted the power of royalty more then any. She agreed with the plan only because of that desire and none else. Sesshoumaru was a prize and she would be the one to capture his heart.

Rakia gave her the bitter green concoction and evilly grinned, "The end"

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru said as he appeared behind Lady Yukiko. His claws violently pierced her smooth flesh and exited thought the silk layers of her kimono. Citrine eyes never leaving his mothers. Coldly he stared at her while poison disintegrated the bitch that warmed his bed. Inside his beast raged at the senselessness of his act. A rare beauty Yukiko was…until his mother.

Lady Rakia turned away from the scene and allowed one tear to drop, "Sesshoumaru again you foil my plain for freedom."

"Mother you will honor your duty to this Sesshoumaru until I mate whom I desire to mate," he turned and casually walked away leaving his mother to cry.

End of Flashback

Remembering her mistake, she continued with her task. This time would be different.

Sesshoumaru knew his mother was back to her old deeds, but he cared not. Pearl would be mated and not to him. He had a few males in mind, but you have to wait until her training was complete. There were several minor lords and a few generals that needed to be mated and she would be perfect, but her independent ideals would have to be terminated. They would be of the feudal era and desired a submissive mate.

"Jaken summon General Iso to my court," Sesshoumaru commanded with his eyes closed. He needed to rid himself of Pearl as soon as possible.

When Pearl woke she felt dizzy as if someone hit her on the head. Looking around she saw a rainbow colored furisode and black geta.

"Greetings, I am Lady Rakia of the Western lands, mother of your lord. I am willing to train you to be his mate, if you so desire," Rakia said with a slight bow.

Pearl jumped out of bed and bowed low to the floor.

Chuckling Lady Rakia said, "My dear you are no servant, but a lady of the royal court. You do not ever allow your face to touch the ground." Helping Pearl up, she turned to the furisode. "Although you may not be accustomed to wearing the ancient dress, while being courted you must. This is your first lesson. Dress yourself."

Pearl looked at Lady Rakia as if she was speaking a foreign language. "My lady…I have never dressed in a kimono, only miko garbs."

"Lady Pearl a lady of the court only needs to clap her hands three times to dress."

Smiling big Pearl clapped and three servants came in. One with a silk robe and washing supplies, one with hairstyling supplies and one with…well nothing. "My lady shall we prepare you for dinner?"

Pearl looked at Lady Rakia confused.

"Prepare her for Lord Sesshoumaru's company. Lady Pearl Moon if you are displeased by anything let them know. They are learning you just as you are learning them. Know this you are safe while in the presence of your servants they would gladly give their life for your happiness."

For Pearl everything moved so fast. She was whisked away to the bath after her clothing was removed for her. The servants never looked into her eyes she noticed, but two washed her she assumed the other was attending to her room. Never before had she experienced her hair and body being cleaned simultaneously. As the youkai servant reached down to freshen up her private areas she looked shocked and embarrassed. A warm sensation pooled in her belly and she sighed. She usually washed hard and fast to get it over with, but this youkai was gentle and slow. Pearl looked down at the female youkai who finally looked up into her eyes. The small youkai massaged the bundle of nerves that was nestled away behind her pink curls. The youkai that was combing her hair moved behind her and opened her legs wider. It was unspoken but Pearl knew that they were there to service her in everyway including sexual. The two female's kissed all over her tan skin. Suckling on her perky nipple was the one who washed her hair the other was kissing her inner thigh. Pearl moaned unable to hold back anymore. The youkai finally orally stimulated her clit making her instinctually close her legs. But the other youkai was quick to keep them open. Pearl felt a barrier go up around her.

"My lady, be as loud as you please, no one will hear you," the oni behind her said.

Azure eyes closed as the ministrations of both youkai took her to ecstasy. Of course she had masturbated before but never had she allowed anyone to touch her in this way. Inside she knew this was wrong, but she didn't care she needed to cum and cum hard. The oni between her legs sucked harder making her scream out 'Yes' as she finally reached her limit. They both kissed her as she rode the waves of her orgasm. Once the climax subsided the youkai rose and continued with preparing her for Lord Sesshoumaru.

Pearl was at a loss, but figured this was the way they did things. She never suspected anything odd until she fainted. 'FUCK," she yelled in her head.

A/N: Thank you my wonderful beta Heather. One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

_**Last time on Pearl Moon:**__ Pearl was at a loss, but figured this was the way they did things. She never suspected anything odd until she fainted. 'FUCK," she yelled in her head._

Once Pearl was knocked out Lady Rakia rushed in and gave her the bitter green love potion, remembering the mistakes of the past, Pearl was her last hope. If she was found out again surely her son, Lord of the west would have her life. Deep inside it killed her honor to stoop so low, however, the vile things those older youkai put her body through daily was more then any could take. If only she could tell her son, but there was no choice there. Sesshoumaru cares for no one. 'This little girl is all I have left,' Lady Rakia thought.

Instructing the female servants to quickly dress Pearl for Sesshoumaru she hid her scent and left out of the room. Looking down the warmly lit corridors of the western palace Lady Rakia was proud not to get caught this time.

Jaken had seen her exit Lady Pearls room and hid himself well as a chameleon would blending into the shoji screen. 'What was this insufferable wench up to this time,' the wondered. Deciding that he be a bit nosey he crept into Pearls room as she was being dress. Stifling his gasp she was unconscious, but those markings on her body…they were ancient showing she was the one. Jaken scurried to his lord in great haste. 'Lord Sesshoumaru would need to hear this for the western lands would soon be in peril.'

General Kyto, a tall and proud inu youkai stood before the western lord shocked that finally his time had come to be approved of a mate. He was the youngest of Sesshoumaru's generals in fact he and the demon lord were the exact same age. His long copper ponytail rested on the small of his back, golden eyes looked into his cousin for any deceit. Sesshoumaru smirked at his cousin, "This Sesshoumaru does not jest you Kyto, you are worthy of her, she is the offspring of Prince Kouga and the Shikon Miko Kagome. She is a full-blood youkai with some miko powers and this Sesshoumaru does not desire her. However, Kyto there is one thing you must do….protect your mate. Lady Rakia has already no doubly placed a spell on Lady Pearl you are to keep your mate as far from this Sesshoumaru as possible."

Kyto smiled when Sesshoumaru handed him the picture of Pearl, she was a beauty. Her bright innocent smile reminded him of the miko he met only once by accident. Her brilliant sapphire eyes look as if they could melt away the hardened heart of even his lord and cousin. The odd mark on her cheek seemed to call to him. Her sun kissed skin looked like carmel…just like Prince Kouga's. Pearl was exotic in comparison to the women of the in the western palace. Even her hair, wild and free, told him she was going to be tough to handle. "Cousin as one never to question your judgment, allow this Kyto this answer. Why do you not desire her?"

Sesshoumaru sighed he knew that was the obvious question, but in truth he had no answer. There was absolutely nothing wrong with Pearl…other then the fact that her mother was the loud and rather troublesome Miko Kagome. "Hn."

General Kyto knew there was no way his cousin would answer, "Lord Sesshoumaru, this Kyto is honored. I will prepare myself to meet with Lady Pearl right way."

"Kyto…I have no reason or then she is not an inu. Though she would be a wonderful addition to the court, she is not suited for this Sesshoumaru."

With that General Kyto left to quickly dress in a more formal dress then his armor and meet his betrothed. Bowing to Lord Sesshoumaru before leaving he almost stepped on Jaken. Sending the small demon a warning growl deadly enough to make Jaken barely resist wetting himself, General Kyto left in haste.

"My Lord, I saw Lady Rakia leave from Lady Pearls suit, whatever could she be brewing up?" Jaken squealed.

Sesshoumaru looked at his ward coldly. He knew his mother would act soon but she wouldn't be successful. Gracefully standing he looked out at the sun setting upon the horizon. Smirking a bit 'let the games begin.'

Pearl was dressed when she woke up. Still feeling the effects of the drugs and poison in her system her miko blood slowly purified the poison. Standing quickly she frantically looked for a way to contact her mother. Tearing her room apart she found no phones, "Shit just my fucking luck."

"Such foul words should not come from a pretty woman," General Kyto said. He watched the untrained girl whirl around fast in shock. Her miko powers surged defensively. Kyto smiled, "Calm yourself Lady Pearl, this Kyto came to escort you to dinner," he lowered his head and extended his hand to her.

Blushing and embarrassed Pearl took his hand and apologized. Not so gracefully, she walking down the hallway with the general silently. He looked at her, she more for lovely in person. "Lady Pearl, I hear that you are Prince Kouga's and Lady Kagome's daughter, what brings you to the western palace?"

"My mother and father decided that it was time for me to learn the ways of a youkai lady," she answered shyly.

"Hn, and you will be mated I assumed," he asked knowing the answer.

"Yes, Lady Rakia is going to train me and then I will be mated to Lord Sesshoumaru or whomever he chooses for me," she said her body swaying a bit.

Her melancholy filled the hair quickly causing a strange reaction from Kyto. Pulling her close to him securing her from completely collapsing in her depression, "Lady Pearl you must hide your emotions. It is far too dangerous, even here, to show weakness."

Looking up she caught strong golden eyes just like Lord Sesshoumaru's, he was looking straight ahead scanning area for any attacks. She felt the surge in youkai's all around her. The scent of hatred and envy assaulted her senses. Nauseated she gazed at him again. "Lord…um excuse me but what is your name?"

Sparing her a small glance he smiled quickly, "I am General Kyto Matsunagi, cousin and third to the Lord of the West Sesshoumaru."

Pulling from his strength she straightened herself up and attempted once more to walk in the geta shoes.

If her room was amazing then the dining hall was beyond breath taking. Her blue eyes lit up at all the gold and blues in the room. Beautiful diamond crescent moons topped at least twenty grand windows. Each window was draped in a velvet blue curtain with golden tassels. The walls where pearl white and accented by a gold chair rail and champagne and white stripes. The floor had to be marble but the color was odd…it looked like every single shade of gold was on the floor mixed with creams and small hints of blue. Hearing her name announced along with General Kyto broke her trance. The general lead her over to Lady Rakia and bowed his head motioning for Pearl to sit here. However that was a task. Since there were no chairs she had to figure out how to kneel in a graceful manner. Silently she cursed her mother for being a klutz.

General Kyto watched her with interest. 'Every emotion is displayed on her face like a play.' Steadying her he eased her down on the mat and sat down beside her. Everyone chatted casually except Pearl. He watched her from his peripheral and decided to include her in the conversation. "Lady Pearl, how has your first night here been?"

Pearl looked around at all the guest. The spotlight was on her and she didn't know what to say. "Uh…well so far so good," she managed to mutter.

Everyone around laughed playfully at her stammering. She heard people say she reminded them of her mother. That made her blush a bit. She glanced over to General Kyto and blushed even harder. Remembering his strength, his golden eyes, and his warm gaze, she hoped that she would be paired with someone a handsome as he.

Lady Rakia frowned, '_seems as Sesshoumaru has already decided against mating her.'_ She saw the way Pearl and Kyto looked at each other. The poor virginal girl didn't how to not look into a males eye making her instantly Kyto's prey. Reaching over she pinched Pearl as hard as she could without drawing blood to break the trance. Seeing Pearl jump and look around as if she was lost and smirked and excused herself. _'Two can play this game dear son'_ she thought.

General Kyto frowned, he knew getting on Lady Rakia's bad side wasn't something any wise dog would do, however he was ordered to protect his intended mate and he figured the best way to do that was to put a light spell on her. With Pearl being so innocent of course she fell for it, but Lady Rakia seemed to have some plans for her. Now it was his task to figure it all out before Lord Sesshoumaru disemboweled every woman in his court.

Growling Lady Rakia shredded the curtains in her room. "Prepare a bath," she commanded her handmaiden. Looking out onto the courtyard she saw her son in all his perfect glory practicing his swordsmanship. The moon shining down on his flawless body, the cold look in his golden eyes, his blade cutting the wind making a deadly humming sound, she smirked, _'This is perfect' _"Summon Lady Pearl to my room."

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

_**Last time on Pearl Moon**__: Growling Lady Rakia shredded the curtains in her room. "Prepare a bath," she commanded her handmaiden. Looking out onto the courtyard she saw her son in all his perfect glory practicing his swordsmanship. The moon shining down on his flawless body, the cold look in his golden eyes, his blade cutting the wind making a deadly humming sound, she smirked, 'This is perfect' "Summon Lady Pearl to my room."_

Fully aware that his mother was watching is every move Sesshoumaru continued the centuries old movements with his sword. Never looking up at her, he flared his agitation letting her know he saw her. Smirking when she scurried away he silently cursed his father for the sound proof walls in his castle. He would love to listen in on his mother but soon he will discover her newest treachery and put an end to it. The dealings of court life bored him, however his mother never ceased in amazing him with her new antics when a female was brought into the fray. Frowning slightly he remember the last time she decided to mate him. That had ended so beautifully. The look of shock and horror on his mothers face as he ended the life of that pitiful female always brought a smile to his face. _'Mother seems to always entertain me with her desires to rid herself of her status.'_ The thing he could never figure out is why. Why would a socialite demoness such as herself want to leave the comforts of palace life? He was sure there was no danger or she would have told him, there couldn't be another male or he would have scented him by now. Lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Jaken sitting there until his sword nearly sliced him down. "Speak."

Gulping deeply, " My lord Lady Rakia has summoned Lady Pearl to her room."

Sighing mentally Sesshoumaru sat in lotus position and closed his eyes. Inhaling and exhaling deeply focusing on the youkai energy of Pearl. He followed her light pink energy as she shyly walked towards his mother's room. Accompanied only by a servant, he made a mental note to tell Kyto never to leave her side on the castle grounds unless she was in her room. Once there, her miko powers flared again this time he was sure whoever assaulted her was burnt to a crisp. Grinning to himself, he thought of how she was just like her mother, so trusting yet deadly in her own right. He will never understand how exactly Inuyasha didn't see the worth in that woman, even more how Prince Kouga could harm someone so pure. Feeling someone staring at him he opened his eyes and looked into blue ones. There was Pearl looking out the window with a beet red blush on her face. He could see that she was fighting with whatever dreaded spell his mother put on her. Her human like modesty and her purity made it hard for his mother's plans to come to fruition quickly. The healing claw mark on her cheek let him know that his mother was indeed serious this time. She wanted out of being the Lady of the West and would stop it nothing.

"Jaken you will find out what Lady Rakia is up to and report to me all of her movements."

Jaken scurried away disappearing into the night, he loves when Lord Sesshoumaru has him a mission. This time he would not fail, Lady Rakia would be found out and die for her transgressions.

Pearl stood there angry that anyone would attack, then poison her and put her in a trace but stood there ogling suddenly engrossed with Lord Sesshoumaru's perfect body. She turned to the pile of dust and a tear ran down her cheek. Lady Rakia had smacked her so hard leaving claw marks after she purified the servant. Trying to shake herself out of this new poison she stumbled out of the room bouncing off of a firm warm wall.

General Kyto looked around for his intended with slight concern. He couldn't believe how he lost sight of her so fast. A trained general in Lord Sesshoumaru's army who could slay 1,000 youkai in a mere minute losing sight of a young woman in seconds was embarrassing. Hoping Sesshoumaru wouldn't hear of this he searched each hallway until she literally crashed into him. Looking down at her flustered face he could smell the poison seeping through her pores. Frowning at the almost healed claw mark on her face and noticing that Lady Rakia's scent was all over her he growled.

Pearl looked up at her savor, "General…please." She felt herself being picked up bridal style and from there she faded to black. Memories took her back to when she was a child. How her mother would sit combing her hair and telling her stories of Inuyasha and her travels. She would wish she was as strong as Sango, wise like Miroku, have magic like Shippo, and be fast like her father. So many things she wanted to be, anything but herself. Kagome would train her for days just to shoot an arrow without purifying her own demon blood. She was never a warrior like her mother. She knew she would never be as fearless and strong or even as beautiful as the shikon miko. Like most little girls, Pearl idolized her mother. Kagome was perfect in every single way. That of course made it so oblivious how imperfect she was. Slowly coming to her eyes fluttered open to see golden ones.

Upon hearing Pearl's plea, General Kyto scooped her up angry with himself over his carelessness and wondering if he was even ready for a mate. Only being 500 summers old he was barely old enough to be in the army never the less a general. However, because of his status and ruthlessness in battle he proved himself worthy to his cousin. Without parents or siblings Kyto lived for battle. Now it seemed that those skills would have to be finessed for wooing a young youkai woman. Looking at Pearl tanned face gently touched the nine point star on her cheek. She was truly beautiful. He noticed a pink teardrop on each earlobe, a green fox fire like flame on jaw line and jagged wolf claw marks on both collarbones. All signs of youkai who she had some contact with that marked her with some type of protection. Her full lips called out to him as he moved closer. Brushing then ever so lightly he could taste her sweet breath. Letting his steel like expression slip he smiled a genuine smile as she opened her eyes.

"Just like sleeping beauty," Pearl said softly.

"Sleeping beauty?" Kyto raised his eyebrow. "Tell me of this beauty."

Pearl gazed into his eyes long before starting the tale of a princess who was cursed by an evil fairy to fall asleep after pricking her finger on spindle on her eighteenth birthday. "Well once upon a time a baby princess was born after her parents wished and prayed for so long for a child. The kingdom was excited about this new arrival and a grand christening was planned. At the christening three fairies were invited as godmothers. They offered gifts, such as beauty, wit, and musical talent. However, a wicked fairy that had been overlooked placed the princess under an enchantment as her gift, saying that, on reaching adulthood, she would prick her finger on a spindle and die. A good fairy, though unable to completely reverse the spell, said that the princess would instead sleep for a hundred years, until awakened by the kiss of a prince. The king forbade spinning on distaff or spindle, or the possession of one, and burned everyone single one found, but all in vain. When the princess was eighteen she chanced to come upon an old woman in a tower of the castle, who was spinning. The Princess asked to try the unfamiliar task and the inevitable happened. The wicked fairy's curse was fulfilled. The good fairy returned and put everyone in the castle to sleep. A forest of briars sprang up around the castle, shielding it from the outside world so no one could try to penetrate it without facing certain death in the thorns."

She weaved the tale that her mother told her as a child while she noticed General Kyto was interested in each word she said. "After a hundred years had passed, a strong and handsome prince who had heard the story of the enchantment braved the woods, which magically parted at his approach, and entered the castle. He trembled upon seeing the princess' beauty and fell on his knees before her. He kissed her, then she woke up, then everyone in the castle woke to continue where they had left off and they lived happily ever after."

"Is that so?" Kyto looked deeply into her eyes. "Every girl wants to live happily ever after Lady Pearl," he said leaning closer to her.

Trembling Pearl closed her eyes and felt him kiss her hand. Looking down she blushed and giggle slightly. "Yes that's true."

The general called for Pearls handmaiden so she could retire for the night. He returned to his room after informing a guard to stay posted there for the night. He was uncertain of what was going on with Lady Rakia but he would find out before the moon was high the next night.

Humming in her bath Pearl looked at her skin and pouted. 'Lord Sesshoumaru is flawless…so is mother. Why wasn't I born with perfect skin.' After washing she slid into bed and smiled remember the baritone of Kyto's velvet voice. "Happily ever after," she murmured before falling asleep.

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

_**Next time on Pearl Moon:**__ Humming in her bath Pearl looked at her skin and pouted. 'Lord Sesshoumaru is flawless…so is mothers. Why wasn't I born with perfect skin.' After washing she slid into bed and smiled remember the baritone of Kyto's velvet voice. "Happily ever after," she murmured before falling asleep._

Pearl woke up to birds chirping and a bright morning sun. Taking a long stretch she looked over to see a single tulip with a note attached. Smiling big she smelled the flower and held it to her heart while reading the letter.

_My dearest Lady Pearl Moon,_

_You have truly taken this Kyto's breath away._

_Never in my many moons have I not known what to say._

_Your beauty is pure like fresh snow._

_Deep blue eyes as open as the sky._

_I do hope to be in your warm presence today._

_My own sleeping beauty, my own fairy tale princess._

_Your brave, strong prince leaves you this small kiss._

Squealing in delight she jumped up scaring her handmaiden and her guard. Running to her closet she noticed a new kimono. "WOW!"

"This is from General Kyto my lady," the young servant said.

Pearl let her fingertips float over the amethyst hued silk with small white peonies scattered delicately around it. She noticed a nine point star, a green flame and jagged claw marks on her silver obi just like her strange marks. Standing in awe she didn't notice Kyto standing there watch her glee filled expressions.

"This Kyto see's that your gift if to your liking," he said scaring her. Giving a light chuckle he motioned for her to go bathe. "Breakfast will be served shortly, this Kyto will escort you."

After Kyto left, Pearl rushed to wash and get dressed. She hated all the fuss over getting ready, so today she opted to wear her hair down with two braids on each side to keep her wild pink hair out of her face. After putting on her kimono and sliding her geta on she finally looked at herself in her new gift. She couldn't believe how thoughtful he was. As graceful as she could she walked out of the room and smiled up brightly at General Kyto who returned her smile with a curt nod. He then led her down the many halls to a small field covered in cherry blossoms. There was a small golden brocade blanket lying on the lush green grass with their breakfast covered to shield it from the fallen blossoms.

"Oh my…this is so beautiful!" Pearl said, lightly clapping her hands together.

Kyto knelt down taking her geta off her feet and helped her down on the blanket. Kneeling next to her he uncovered a very western style breakfast for her. "I know you are a little home sick, so I made this for you."

Smiling even bigger she inhaled the scent of the pancakes and eggs with strawberry syrup her stomach made itself known with a rather unladylike growl. Blushing she looked up and batted her eyelashes coyly. "Sorry."

"No need my lady, shall we?" he said offering her a fork full of food. This was his first time doing anything so romantic for her he want it to be perfect. He decided to feed her since he had already eaten. Kyto was happy that he thought to call Lady Kagome to ask what her daughter liked. When she said her favorite breakfast and nicely told him how to prepare it he was grateful. He would of course send her a thank you bouquet to let her know everything went so well.

Pearl felt like she was in a dream world. Everything was so serene. Here she was a lady in a royal court, being fed by a general who was so smoldering hot that he gave Lord Sesshoumaru a run for his money. With every look into Kyto golden eyes she felt like she was on cloud nine. Just like a trance. Blinking rapidly and looked at him again as he dipped her pancakes in more syrup and wondered _'Why is he being so nice to me?'_ Taking in more of the wonderfully delicious food she signaled she was full.

Kyto looked at her, it was hard for him not to. He thanked the kami's for the chance to finally have a mate and possibly a family of his own. Pearl was a rare beauty, like a blue rose. Though science would say they don't exist he knew better. After all these were the same scientist that said there is no such thing as youkai. Watching her blush and fidget he knew he was staring too hard but he truly couldn't help himself. Turning away he put the dishes away and offered his hand to her. "Honor this Kyto with a short stroll."

Pearl smiled brighter then the sun at Kyto. Never has she witnessed a man being so…well kind. All the stories of Inuyasha and of her father made her jaded towards the male species. Though she didn't know much about him, she already knew she liked him. But still there was the nagging thought of why was he being so nice to her? As if he could read her mind Kyto start talking.

"I suppose you are wondering what is going on. Well let me be the first to say out of all the available males here I was truly surprised that Lord Sesshoumaru would call me forth to be mated. I am by far the youngest of all his generals and yet Lord Sesshoumaru and I are the closest. He is my cousin." Kyto looked at Pearl taking in her surprise. "Yes there is much about Lord Sesshoumaru that is not passed down through the tales of the Shikon Miko."

Pearl giggled, "I thought everything my mother said about Lord Sesshoumaru was law. So tell me more about you."

"Where do I begin…well when I was very young my father Lord Inukytomaru and the Great Inuyoukai Lord Tsumaru went to war with many other Lords in Japan. My father died protecting the western lord. My mother being his mate and a very emotional lady died as soon as she heard the news. I was left to the kindness of my uncle who raised me along with Lord Sesshoumaru. Making sure I knew how to fight and the basics of being a minor lord. Though I never took to it, battle and wars became a fascination. Soon after the death of Lord Tsumaru and the succession of Lord Sesshoumaru I asked him to be in his army. Making my way up the ranks in a few years I became a general. I have seen many battles and yet unlike others I still have retained a passion for the softer things in life such as the arts." Ktyo paused to be sure he wasn't boring her only to find that she looked like a kid waiting on his next words of a fairytale. He allowed his features to soften and continued.

"I will not tell you of each war nor will I tell you of how many souls I have claimed. What I will say is this Kyto will never harm you and my warriors spirit is always at ease. You will never have to be concerned with any regrets from a battlefield. The man you see now is basically who I am unless someone harms you. Then you may see a very unflattering side of your mate."

Pearl turned and looked at the petals on the ground. "So the only reason why you are being nice is because I am supposed to be your mate?"

Frowning slightly Kyto stopped walking and gently took Pearls hands. "I will not lie to you. This is a courtship, however I am usually not around women. Therefore I am making the most of this time with you my dearest Pearl. I would like for us to be comfortable with each other and develop a friendship that will one day blossom into a passionate love. If of course that's something you would like?" Kyto tilted his head to the side looking down as lovingly as he could and nuzzled her cheek.

Tensing at the touch Pearl's mind went into turbo drive. _'Courtship….a courtship meaning one day we will…he will…but will he like my body. I am so big and bulky and ugly and just awkward.'_ When she finally silenced her mind she gazed into his eyes and felt that tingling feeling. She got dizzy and lightheaded. "Kyto…why when I look at you my get dizzy?"

"Unfortunately my eye's puts everyone in a trance. If you like I can teach you to break it." Pearl nodded 'yes' as he moved close and bit the lobe of her ear. Gasping and pulling back Pearl struggled until he said, "Pain is the only way." Sucking her ear healing it while tasting underlying miko blood his eye began to gloss with a haze of red. Closing his eyes and clearing his mind his eyes cleared up.

"Now shall I escort you to for lessons for today?" General Kyto said changing his posture and aura. He went from being gentle to impassive. The soft features slowly went stone. Pearl sighed but she knew this was a must. Trying to mimic him Pearl pulled her emotions in tight and made her normally expression filled face soft and as aloof as possible. Narrowing her eyes a little she took a deep breath and walked in with him.

Lady Rakia sat in the small golden room filled with colorful pillows. Along with her were two ladies, Hina and Halo, twins from Sesshoumaru's harem. Though not Japanese, these young English girls were here to only assist in Lady Rakia's plot. Since Pearl was immune to any poisons due to her miko blood the only way was to persuade Pearl that Sesshoumaru was a better choice for her. Using her innocent nature against her this would be a lesson in sensuality and sex. Sensing General Kyto the ladies straighten up. "Welcome Lady Pearl, join us."

General Kyto frowned he did not like the way this was going however it was not his place to question. "Lady Pearl, this Kyto will be at the door if you need me call for me." Giving a short nod to the ladies he left for his station.

Pearl knelt down on a yellow pillow and waited for instruction. As soon as the door closed they all started talking. Pearl was shocked. "Lady Rakia what is the lesson for today?"

Lady Rakia looked at Pearl and passed her a warm cup of sake. "Child there are no lessons in court. Long as you know to when bow but never low to someone below your status, to remain within earshot of your mate, and never get caught cheating you will be fine."

Hina leaned over and rubbed Pearls leg "And when she says cheat that never includs woman!," she slurred. Pearl saw all three ladies were a drunken mess.

"HAHAHA sure ya right!" Halo said giving her twin a high five and taking the warm sake down with one gulp.

Lady Rakia saw her plan was working. Pearl was blushing at the intimate gesture of Hina. Apparently Pearl remembered the services she received earlier and blushed even harder. "Now now ladies we have a young miko here. She is pure and all of this is new to her. So let me explain a few more things. Lady Pearl you are here to find a mate and the best one out of all the bachelors is my son the Lord of the Western Lands. Hina and Halo serve Lord Sesshoumaru and even if you aren't chosen by him I am sure General Kyto will love what you are taught." Showing only her wrist, "When I was younger this is all you were allowed to show. Now at the grand balls we show a lot of skin. Though you will need to get your dress approved from Lord Sesshoumaru of course I assure you we will have the most elegant and sensual dress ever made. Showing Sesshoumaru what he is missing."

Pearl looked at Lady Rakia wondering what in hell…but she smiled and nodded.

"Pearl have you ever wondered why Lord Sesshoumaru passed you to Kyto?" Pearl shook her head 'no'. "Well here is why. He has a harem of woman to please him. He needs someone who can rock his world," Halo said shaking her breast.

"Yeah you have to walk pass him and bat your eyes and say hello my lord," Hina added.

"Indeed Pearl you need to show him you are worth his attention all while still giving your fake devotion to Kyto. Seriously Kyto is too young for a mate. Remember he lost track of you the first night you were under his care." Lady Rakia added.

Frowning Pearls miko powers flared at the memory, "Yes Lady Rakia I remember that evening fairly well."

Flustering, forgetting she harmed Pearl that night, "Oh my dear Pearl, I apologize for that night. I was in a horrid mood and I took it out on you. Please forgive this Rakia." Bowing low with her face to the ground hoping this small gesture of humility will gain her forgiveness. Recalling the stories she heard about Kagome she knew her to be very forgiving and just as she thought Pearl reached down and hugged the seemingly drunken Rakia and told her it's ok. An evil grin gracing her face this was going to be easier then she thought.

Halo began teaching her how to fake being a little clumsy while close to Lord Sesshoumaru. Knowing the that his nobility would force him to show some concern for Lady Pearl, Halo told Pearl that was a sure fire way to get her scent on him. All three ladies explained that her scent was alluring to all the men there since she was untouched. Which is why the general was always near her to fend off any males, however in the case of Lord Sesshoumaru, Kyto was loyal and would allow his cousin to escort his mate without fear. They also took pillows and told her they would put pillows with her scent around Lord Sesshoumaru so she would always be on his mind.

"The goal my dear Pearl to get Sesshoumaru to see he made a mistake," Lady Rakia said. Though she assured her that if Sesshoumaru didn't choose her it would be ok, but it was worth a shot. Pearl agreed. She was finally convinced to go for the great dog demon himself. All four ladies toasted to high hopes and drunk until they couldn't drink anymore.

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


	9. Chapter 9

Pearl Moon

By: K.C. Goodman

Disclaimer: By no means does this K.C. own Inuyasha and friends.

_**Next time on Pearl Moon:**__ "The goal my dear Pearl to get Sesshoumaru to see he made a mistake," Lady Rakia said. Though she assured her that if Sesshoumaru didn't choose her it would be ok, but it was worth a shot. Pearl agreed. She was finally convinced to go for the great dog demon himself. All four ladies toasted to high hopes and drunk until they couldn't drink anymore._

Unable to stand Pearl called out to General Kyto as Halo and Hina started to kiss each other making her feel out of place. Lady Rakia smirked and tried to convince her to stay but she declined as gracefully as she could. Once Kyto stepped in the harsh smell of sake and lust filled his nose. Seeing his intended a more then a little drunk she gingerly picked her up and carried her back to her quarters. Ordering her handmaiden to see to a bath and fresh night clothes she left Pearl to the care of the young girl. Angry Kyto wet out to find his cousin. He had some questions that only Sesshoumaru could answer. Arriving just in time to see Jaken appear, "My lord this Kyto requests an audience."

Sesshoumaru nods having a feeling that Kyto would have much to say, "Cease in the formalities cousin. Tell me what's on your mind." Pouring himself some vodka he then poured one for Kyto. "However before you start Jaken has information for the both of us."

Settling himself on a gold pillow with a blue crescent moon, Kyto gratefully takes the offered drink and listens intently to Jaken.

"My lord your humble servant has discovered the plot of Lady Rakia, though she wasn't very quiet nor secretive about it. She wishes you to mate with Lady Pearl and of course she will no longer be bound to being the lady of the west. However, my lord your humble and lowly servant has not found out the reason."

Kyto looked at Sesshoumaru with a smoldering anger. "Cousin this Kyto has grown very fond and protective of Pearl and would ask if possible can someone else teach Pearl the lessons of court. I will even do it to keep her away from Lady Rakia."

"Indeed we can not afford another incident like the one before. Jaken you will find out the reason behind this treason. Mother would not put another in harms way for no reason. Kyto you have my permission to go forth and prepare Pearl for court. There is a ball coming up and as much as I loath them it is unavoidable," Sesshoumaru said then taking a sip of his vodka he pinch his brow. "Mother seems to want this over before then…Kyto what usually happens at court doing these time?"

"Unfortunately Sesshoumaru this Kyto has no clue however the ladies in your harem should know," he said drinking his vodka down in a gulp.

"Yes my lord however your lowly servant did see Hina and Halo there amongst your mother company. If this vassal may suggest my lord to tell Lady Pearl to keep her distance from them, she like Lady Kagome is a pure soul and their taint isn't something she should endure," Jaken added with his yellow bug eyes to the floor.

Nodding both Sesshoumaru and Kyto agreed. Dismissing Jaken to continue his mission the two male inu talked of Kyto courtship and the events for the following week.

Jaken slipped into the night unseen, running quickly towards the harem he saw Halo passed out under a cherry blossom tree. Climbing on top of her she took his blade and cut her neck just enough to wake her up. The smell of fear and sex turned Jaken on like nothing else, "Tell me everything you foul bitch and I will go easy on you."

"Jaken…please…I don't," Halo uttered trying to remain still. Feeling the blade pressed against her throat she looked at the evil little toad and told him everything she knew. Hoping this would gain some favor with him. Foolishly she smiled thinking he would let her go. Jaken had another plans, he turned the poor woman over and anally raped her with the blade up to her neck daring her to scream. He has no qualms in fucking a dead body. Long as she was still warm when he reached his climax he would be happy. Ripping her greenish colored hair out while he took her forcefully, he made sure to scar her up real good before ending her life. Halo didn't even have time to scream when Jaken spilled her blood all over the delicate petals. Satisfied he moved on towards Lady Rakia chambers. Tonight he would listen and hopefully Lord Sesshoumaru would let him have more fun.

Deciding to go and check on Pearl, Kyto entered her room and smiled when her scent hit his nose. The lustful drunken scent now gone, replaced by the most enticing smell ever. Walking over silently he caressed her skin and kissed her brow inhaling that wondrous aroma once more. _'Could it be that I am falling for her?'_ he pondered. He slid into the bed fully clothed next to her. Listening to her even breaths, watching her like an adoring lover would. He imagined coming home after a long campaign to her softness…her smile. Pearl shifted and now her thigh was on his and her head on his chest. Though she was tall he was still a few feet taller then she. The warmth she generated mixed along with her scent calmed and aroused him all at once. Luckily for him she was sleep or she would be blushing at the tent in his pants. Closing his eyes he decided to bask in this comfort while protecting her tonight.

Sesshoumaru watched his cousin go into Pearl's room he wondered if the clinginess was normal of a courting couple. If he was honest with himself he knew he was long over due for a mate. However he didn't want to be forced into anything. Many times he had been offered an allies daughter to tighten the unity between two military forces but he always refused. Since Pearl's arrival he even denied himself the carnal pleasures of his harem choosing to spar or meditate. Pearls arrival turned his palace upside down. Her scent lingered and often he would lock himself up in his office, the one place she hadn't been. He was grateful too. Even his well trained features soften at just her scent. Kami help him if she got to close. Alas this week he would not be able to avoid her. As agreed he will join in court. Which of course was nothing like the informal things his mother did. Everything about tomorrow was formal, from the kimonos to the dancing to the food, everything was in place. Walking past Pearl room he inhaled and took a pause_. 'Such a sweet scent…why did I pass her on?' _Never one to doubt his own actions he continued on is nightly patrols. Seeing a small fire lit he knew that could only be Jaken ridding himself of some unlucky female. He always loathed the toad, only because of his taste. He liked to rape and then kills his victims. Occasionally he would have sex with a dead body but Sesshoumaru frown upon that so Jaken would refrain. Turning his nose up, he knew that scent…Halo. Poor girl probably didn't know what hit her. He heard the whispers of servants talking about Jaken and wondering how Lord Sesshoumaru could stand the toad…easy because he did what was asked of him. Jaken was loyal and obedient, more then any other servant or general aside from Kyto. As the demon lord gazed at the moon he sensed his mothers' unease he decided to go pay her a visit.

Lady Rakia took another shot of patron down. Looking at herself in the mirror her depression was getting the best of her. Pearl was a nice girl, but again just another pawn in her elaborate game. Rakia wanted out the games of court life that she set up had taken its toll on her. Her love and mate was long gone, her son just didn't want to move on and mate and have an heir. She served her duties as the western lady for far too long. The elders in the court had lost all respect for her and began taking their turns with her body for years now. However with dignity she held her station protecting the western lands as she vowed. Now starting at her saddened image in the mirror she wondered if there was anything left for her? Hearing the shoji open she knelt and gracefully as she could muster in her drunken state.

"Mother tell this Sesshoumaru what is on your mind?" Sesshoumaru said truly concerned.

"Whatever do you mean my darling son, I have just drunk a little too much and am in need of a long hot bath," she lied. Of course he knew it but remained silent. In due time what is done in darkness will come to light.

"Very well then, this Sesshoumaru bids you a good night," turning to leave the great inu lord heard something he hadn't in a long time…his mother crying.

Pearl woke up to a bright sun and a hangover. Squinting she looked over to find yet another flower and a note.

_My dearest Pearl,_

_Last night it seems you had too much to drink, so this Kyto stayed with you to be certain you did not get ill. Today will be a long day as this Kyto will be assisting you in you court lessons. You will find a grey kimono with yellow flowers in your wardrobe. I hope this is to your liking._

_Until later my dear Kyto_

Turning to her left she saw the kimono and smiled. _'I made a damn fool of myself. What was I thinking?' _Going to get a quick wash down, Pearl rushed to get dressed when she noticed a new mark, a pale red crescent like the one on Kyto's head. Smiling to herself, Pearl knew what this meant; they had accepted each other as mates. Now there would be no way to even try to flirt with another…not even Lord Sesshoumaru. '_I guess Lady Rakia's plan wont work,'_ she thought with a frown. Hearing a knock at the door she let her wild locks stay loose and free today.

Opening the shoji she saw General Kyto in a grey kimono with no armor and no swords. "Good Morning, General Kyto."

Looking down at his intended mate he saw a slight blush he reached up and moved a lonely hair from her face and said a gentle, "Good Morning, I trust the effects of the alcohol have worn?"

Turning away in utter embarrassed Pearl nodded. Standing taking the offered hand Pearl smiled and showed Kyto the new mark on her neck. "I guess this makes our courtship official?

Beaming with pride Kyto kissed the red crescent and whispered, "Indeed it does."

Walking down the winding hallways the general explained the new events to Pearl. Shocked that so much care was going into her becoming a formal lady she listened with amusement and glee. Pearl began daydreaming of the upcoming ball and wondered if her mother would be there, what she would wear and if she and Kyto would match. That had been happening as of late, he would send a kimono for her and he would have the same colors on. It was kind of cute.

Noticing Pearl was in her own world he took her to his rooms for the formal training. It would take days to teach her everything she needed to know, but if she was anything like her mother she would catch on quickly.

"My lady have you even performed a formal tea ceremony?"

Nodding 'yes' Pearl sat down and begun the ceremony remembering her mothers words.

_Flashback _

"_Now Pearl you never know if you will have to do this so here is the proper way to do it,"_

_Kagome said as she started to demonstrate._

"_In the tea ceremony, water represents yin. The fire in the hearth represents yang. A stoneware jar called the mizusashi holds fresh water and symbolizes purity and only the host touches it. The green tea called matcha is kept in a small ceramic container called a __chaire__ that is covered in a fine silk pouch and is set in front of the mizusashi" explained her mother. _

_Noticing Pearl was giving her full attention she continued, "If tea is served during the day a gong sounds, or if it is evening a bell tolls five to seven times to summon your guests back to the teahouse. Everyone purifies their hands and mouths once again, and then re-enters the teahouse to admire the flowers, kettle and hearth before seating themselves."_

"_As the host enters carrying the tea bowl that holds the tea whisk, the tea cloth and the tea scoop. The tea bowl represents the moon and is placed next to the water jar, which represents the sun. Then you will go to the preparation room, and returns with the waste water bowl, the bamboo water ladle and a green bamboo rest called a futaoki for the kettle lid." Kagome then shows Pearl gracefully while dictating her actions._

"_Afterwards you purify the tea container and tea scoop with a fine silk cloth, fill the tea bowl with hot water and rinse the whisk. Then empty the tea bowl and wipe it with a tea towel called a chakin. Lift the tea scoop and tea container and places three scoops of tea per guest into the tea bowl. Ladle enough hot water from the kettle into the tea bowl and uses the whisk to make a thin paste. Additional water is added to the paste until it is the consistency of cream soup, returning any unused water to the kettle. Pass the tea bowl to the main guest first who will bow and accept it. Honorable guest will always admire the bowl by raising and rotating it. Then drink some of the tea slowly, wipe the rim of the bowl, and passes it to the next guest who will so the same thing." Kagome hands the tea bowl to Pearl and watched her bow and accept it with a blushing smile. She looked at her mothers jade bowl and saw little sakura blossoms on it. Following her mothers instructions she drank the bitter tasting tea and coughed. _

_Laughing Kagome took the bowl, "Never do this in public, but I know it's not what you're used to." They both laughed as they cleaned up._

End Flashback

General Kyto watched Pearl perform the most perfect and graceful tea ceremony he has ever seen. Taking time to admire he efforts he tasted the tea and smiled to her. "You are a wonder my lady."

Nodding coyly, Pearl moved to clean up but Kyto stopped her with a long kiss. He had been waiting far too long to taste her lips and finally he was savoring his intended. As she moaned into his kiss he deepened it. He knew this was a breach of protocol but who would know?

Reluctantly breaking the kiss, they gazed into each others eyes, amber into sapphire orbs. "My lady though I should announce this tomorrow, because of your human customs I feel as though I should ask you this now." Shifting his weight Kyto takes two boxes out of my kimono. "First, my lady would you do me the honor of becoming my life mate?"

Gasping, Pearl cried and screamed out "YES YES YES!"

Opening the first box Kyto gave Pearl a ruby crescent moon and gold collar, "This is my family crest, honor me in wearing and never removing it." He placed it on and murmured a spell over it ensuring that no one other then Pearl or he could remove it.

"And my darling would you also do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he removed the diamond ring also in the shape of a crescent from the box and offered it to her. Placing the golden band on her finger he knew the answer was yes but the stunned look on her face was indeed priceless. "My lady?"

In an instant Pearl felt like her life flashed before her, she remember the taunts the other kids at school said on a daily basis, she knew she was different, but her ghastly body type and pink hair wasn't the only thing that made her unique, the marks…or beauty marks as her mother always called them held some unknown story. She was tall, tan and curvy. Never did she imagine anyone would want her, and now here she was being proposed to and no words would come out her mouth. Tears of joy streamed down as Kyto place the ring on her finger. She heard him say "My lady?" But all she could do is smile and cry.

"This Kyto will take that as a yes." He scooped her up and kissed her tears away. Finally she let out and squealed right into his sensitive ear. She jumped out of his arms and exclaimed "I MUST CALL MY MOTHER!"

A/N: I currently do not have a bêta for this story, if you would like to be my beta contact me a mrskgoodman yahoo . com (without the spaces:D) . One more thing for all those who read fics we authors really appreciate you taking your time to do so. We love reviews, most of us use them as motivation to keep writing. So please Read and Review. Thanks


End file.
